Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:Civil War
Episode Nano's TMNT CIVIL WAR Auf der Erde in der Kanalisation im Jahre 2010 Im Moment trainieren die Ninja-Turtles ''' '''für ihre Abenteuer auf der Delta Klasse 549.Ja ihr habt richtig gehört Delta Klasse 549 ein Schiff.Splinter kommt nun in den Trainings Raum rein. Splinter:Seid ihr euch sicher,dass ihr in den Weltall wollt?Tramora und ich machen uns sorgen,dass ihr sterben könntet wenn möglicherweise Aliens das Schiff koppeln und alles zerstören. Leo:Wir treffen jeden Tag Aliens.Wir können sie aufhalten was soll dabei schief gehen? Splinter:Ich weiß es nicht.Ich mache mir nur sorgen sollte es keine Kraang sein. Donnie:Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Splinter:Danke Donatello.Begeben wir uns nun zur Rakete mit der wir ins All fliegen.Wir müssen zur Organisation "Nasanta".Sie haben uns die Erlaubnis erteilt,das wir in das Weltall fliegen dürfen. Mikey:Oh Yeah!Das wird noch besser sein als in der Dimension X!! Raph:Na dann los Team.Zeigen wir die Welt das Turtles auch für den Weltraum geschaffen sind! Alle Turtles:High Three! Splinter,Tramora und die Turtles sind in der Nasanta angekommen.Komischer Name nicht wahr?Aber lassen wir das mal.Gerade kommt Needa zu den Turtles,Tramora und Splinter. Needa:Guten Morgen meine Freunde.Hier entlang. Mikey:Meister Splinter?Warum rennen nicht alle schreient weg?Wir sind doch... Splinter unterbricht ihn Splinter:Pssssscht!(Splinter spricht ganz leise zu Mikey)Ich habe ihn erzählt,dass wir in Verkleidung hier sind da wir uns vor jemandem verstecken.Ausser Tramora.Versau uns das bitte nicht! Mikey:Tut mir Leid Sensej. Diese Typen sind schräg.Nun sind die schrägen Typen zur Rakete angekommen. Needa:Also.Hier befindet sich eure Ausrüstung.Ihr fliegt zum Raumschiff Delta Klasse 549.Ja...ich weiß komisch oder?Mit einer Rakete zu einem Raumschiff fliegen.Aber das kriegen wir schon hin.Ihr müsst dieses Schiff beschützen. Splinter:Moment mal Sir.Niemand hat uns darüber berichtet,dass wir die Delta Klasse beschützen sollen. Needa:Wir haben es ihnen sehr wohl gesagt. Splinter erinnert sich Needa:Und vergessen sie nicht!Sie müssen das Schiff vor einer Alien Invasion beschützen.Haben sie das verstanden? Splinter:Jaja schon klar bis dann. Wieder in der Gegenwart Splinter:Ach ja stimmt.Aber was sind das für Aliens? Needa:Leider konnten wir das nicht herausfinden.Aber das werdet ihr noch erfahren.Zieht euch um beeilt euch! Nun haben alle ihre Rüstungen an Needa:Betreten sie die Rakete. Splinter:Sir!Wir werden das ganze sicher nicht schaffen. Needa:Oh doch.Bestimmt.Ihr seit die Turtles,der Lehrer der Turtles und...Tramora naja von ihr haben wir noch nichts gesehen wie sie im kämpfen ist.Aber ihr schafft das.Geht rein. Mikey:Aber klar mache ich das das wird so Boo Boo Booyakasha! Raph:Lass dieses Booyakasha wenn wir im Weltall sind! Donnie:Geht Cowabunga? Raph:Beides nervt! Mikey,Donnie:Nagut. Sie steigen nun ein In der Rakete Needa:Leute in 10 Sekunden startet die Rakete.10. Mikey:Oh ja das wird so Needa:9. Mikey:Cool! Needa:8. Raph:Komm runter Mikey! Needa:7 Leo:Raph.Komm du runter! Needa:6. Raph:Was mischt du denn dich jetzt ein hä? Needa:5. Splinter:Leute kommt jetzt alle bitte runter! Needa:4. Raph:Niemals Sensej.Ich will aussteigen! Needa:3. Splinter:Bitte nicht. Needa:2. Tramora:Raph! Needa:1.Start! Die Rakete startet.Raph zerschmettert das Fenster und springt raus. Die Turtles,Tramora und Splinter:NEEEEEIN. Die Rakete steigt nun auf.Auf ins Weltall.Nur ohne Raphael Tramora:Leonardo.Hättest du dich nicht eingemischt wär das nie passiert.Und wenn wir sterben...ist er der einzige Ninja Turtle der lebt. Leo:Es tut mir Leid. Mikey:Hey Donnie guck mal da! Donnie und Mikey gucken nun aus das andere Fenster und sehen die Delta Klasse 549 Donnie:Wow. Sie sind nun im Schiff.Sie treffen auf den Captain des Schiffs.Captain Monta. Splinter:Captain. Monta:Schön sie zu sehen.Ich heiße Monta und sie heißen? Splinter:Splinter.Und das sind Leo,Mikey,Donnie und Tramora. Monta:Es hieß es gäbe 4 Ninja Turtles.Wo ist der andere? Splinter:Er....er ist genau nachdem die Rakete gestartet hat aus der Rakete gesprungen. In der Nasanta Needa:Raphael?Was machst du denn hier? Raph:Meine Brüder haben mich wütend gemacht.Und ich sprang aus der Rakete. Needa:Soll ich dich zu einem sicherem Ort bringen? Raph:Nein danke.Ich weiß schon wo ich hingehen werde.Danke Needa.Wir sehen uns irgendwann mal. Raph begibt sich in die Stadt. Er versteckt sich erst einmal vor den Menschen. Genau indem Moment,sieht er 2 Schildkröten. Raph:Oh wie niedlich Schildkröten!Wie... Tiger Claw schießt auf Raph Raph:Oh nein!Tiger Claw! Tiger Claw:Und die anderen von Shredders Bande Plus Shredder. Shredder:Seht mal.2 Schildkröten.Mutiert sie zu etwas schrecklichem.Hahahaha. Raph:Nein!Lasst sie inruhe! Raph springt in Slow Motion auf Shredder doch Tiger Claw wirft in Slow Motio...Oh Gott wie oft kommt das Wort Slow Motion noch vor?Naja Tiger Claw wirft in Slow Motion 1 Mutagen Kanister auf beide Schildkröten.Puuh. Raph:Neeeeeein! Sie mutieren undzwar zu Turtles.Das ist zwar das englische Wort für Schildkröten aber wir nennen Turtles...ach vergessen wir das! Turtle 1:Was ist passiert? hredder:Attacke!! Inzwischen sieht Raph nach oben er erkennt eine Rakete.Es sind Donnie,Mikey,Leo,Splinter und Tramora.Sie sind lebend zurück gehkehrt. Raph:Oh nein nicht sie.Hey.Ihr beiden Turtles!Ich bringe euch zu einem sicheren Ort folgt mir! Slash und Tokka:Okay namensloser. Sie springen nun in einen Müllcontainer. Raph:Puh.Wir sind in Sicherheit Slash:Wer bist du? Raph:Ich heiße Raphael.Mein Spitzname ist Raph.Ihr habt keinen Namen.Ich bin hoffentlich genau so gut wie mein Bruder in Namen erfinden.Mal sehen 10 Sekunden später Raph:Du.Du heißt Slash!Und diese Schnappschildkröte heißt Tokka. Slash:Danke Raphael für unsere Namen.Was werden wir jetzt machen? Raph:Nun ja.Ich bin sauer auf meine Familie.Ziemlich sauer. Tokka:Du willst gegen sie kämpfen. Slash:Was haben sie dir denn getan? Raph:Sie machen mich sehr oft wütend.Ich kann das nicht mehr länger tolerieren.Aber da gibt es 2 Freunde die mich verstehen.Casey Jones und April O'Neil. Slash:Sollen wir dir helfen sie zu finden? Raph:Nein.Ich weiß wo sie sich gerade befinden.In der Ice Hockey Halle.Wir bilden ein Team.Ihr beide,Casey,April und ich.Wir werden sie ein für alle mal vernichten. Slash und Tokka gucken sich gegenseitig an. Nun springen sie aus den Müllcontainer und gehen zur Ice Hockey Halle. Inzwischen in der Kanalisation Leo:Ich mache mir sorgen um Raph.Ich hoffe ihm geht es gut. Mikey:Ich auch.Sollen wir ihn suchen?Bitte! Splinter:Okay.Gehen wir. Sie sind in der Stadt In der Ice Hockey Halle Raph:Casey,April! Casey:Noch 2 Turtles?Bitte sagt mir nicht das Leo und Donnie nochmal zu Schildkröten mutiert sind nur hässlicher Raph:Nein das sind andere.Slash und Tokka.Die Namen sind von mir richtig gut oder? April:Eher nicht. Tokka:Hat das kleine Mädchen uns etwa beleidigt? Raph:Nicht sauer werden Tokka.Bitte.Also Leute.Der Plan ist folgendes.Meine Brüder machen mich immer wütend.Ich kann das nicht länger tolerieren!Ich will sie bekämpfen. April:Oh.Ich kann das verstehen Raph.Ich bin bei deiner Seite. Casey:Nunja du bist mein Freund Raph und Feuerlöckchen ist auf deiner Seite.Ich bin auch dabei. Raph:Nun dann.Suchen wir sie. Casey:Sie haben mir gerade geschrieben ich habe ihnen gesagt wo wir sind.Wir gehen zum Flughafen. April:Hier gibt es einen Flughafen? Casey:Ja der wurde erst vor ein paar Tagen gebaut.Gehen wir nun hin und bringen wir es zu Ende.Ist es schlimm wenn ich ihnen gesagt habe das wir Krieg führen? Raph:Nein nein.Sie sollen es ruhig wissen.Gehen wir. Sie rennen zum neuen Flughafen.Es ist noch niemand da.Sie verstecken sich.Indem Moment kommen die Turtles,Splinter und Tramora an. Mikey:Ich kanns kaum glauben das er einen Krieg anfängt. Leo:Wir müssen ihn wieder zu Vernunft bringen.Ich hoffe nur das Shredder nicht kommen wird. Splinter:Wenn er kommen sollte werde ich gegen ihn kämpfen. Raph:Ihr seid alle nur narren!Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein. Tokka:Pff.Und diese Turtles sollten deine Brüder gewesen sein? Casey:Hey ihr Turtles. Die Turtles,Splinter und Tramora schauen sich um,da sie Raph,Tokka,Slash,Casey und April nicht sehen.Doch Raph und Slash rennen nun zu den anderen Turtles und hauen sie um. Leo:Raph! Splinter:Casey! Donnie:April! Tramora:2 neue Turtes? Mikey:Doktor Oetker? Alle gucken ihn schräg an Mikey:Was denn?Jeder hat einen Namen gesagt.Nur ich nicht.Also habe ich mir einen ausgedacht. Indem Moment kommt der jenige von denen Splinter,Leo,Donnie,Mikey und Tramora gehofft hatten das er nicht kommt.Der Shredder. Shredder:Und meine Bande! Nagut.Shredders Bande. Shredder:Und was ist mit mir? Okay.Shredder und seine Bande. Shredder:Danke schön! Mikey:Was willst du denn hier? Shredder:Oh.Ich habe gehört ihr führt Krieg.Da wollte ich mich einmischen. Raph:Woher weißt du das wir Krieg führen wollen? Shredder:Oh von Casey. Raph:CASEY! Casey:Ich hab doch noch nicht einmal seine Nummer.... Raph:Lass mich mal dein T-Phone sehen. Er guckt alle seine Kontakte an. Raph:Na klar hast du seine Nummer.Sogar mehrmals!Wieso???? Casey:Ach ähm.Vergiss es einfach okay?Wir sind hier gerade in einem Wichtigen Szenario. Shredder:Angriff! Shredder:Angriff! Die Bande von Shredder rennt auf alle Turtles zu.Leo weicht aus er springt weg.Doch vor ihn stehen April und Casey. Leo:Ihr habt die Falsche Seite gewählt! Casey:Tut mir Leid Leo.Du weißt ich würde das nicht tun wenn ich eine Wahl hätte.Aber Raph ist mein Freund! Leo wirft Ninja Strene auf April und Casey,doch sie weichen aus. Leo:Nicht schlecht. Mikey,Donnie und Tramora kämofen gegen Raph,Slash und Tokka.Und Splinter muss gegen Rahzar,Fishface,Shredder,Baxter Fly,Rocksteady und Bebop kämpfen.Genau indem Moment kommen die Kraang mit einer Super-Waffe. Kraang 1:Kraang ziehlt auf das was bekannt ist als die Turtles. Kraang 2:Positiv! Sie schießen mit der Super-Waffe auf die Turles.Doch Tramora rennt mit ihrem Messer.Moment mal Messer?Woher hat sie denn auf einmal ein Messer her?Aufjedenfall fängt mir an die Kleine zu gefallen.Spaß bei Seite.Sie rennt zu der Super-Waffe und zerstört sie. Mikey muss gerade Tokka's Schlag abwehren und sagt::Wow...woher..hat sie die denn.Her? Donnie:Gute Frage. Shredder:Mir reichts!Ich beende das wofür ich her gekommen bin. Shredder wirft jede Menge Mutagen Kanister auf Raph,April und Casey,Woher er sie hat?Nunja 3 Tage bevor er von den Kraang verraten wurde ungefähr am 9.Februar haben die Kraang ihn 3 Volle Kisten Mutagen Kanister gegeben.Das Mutagen wirkt zuerst bei April nicht.Doch shredder schmeißt 4 weitere Mutagen Kanister auf April und es wirkt.Sie mutieren nun. Casey wird zu seiner größten Angst.Eine Ratte. April wird zu einer Fledermaus. Und Raph wird zu einen Kraang der aber nicht reden kann.Auch nicht mit Kraang Rüstung. Leo:Neeeeein! Shredder und seine Bande rennen weg.Die Kraang haben Angst und rennen auch weg.Doch sie holen davor Raph mit. Tokka und Slash verschwinden nun auch und gehen zu einem Sicheren Ort.April fliegt weg und Casey rennt auch weg. Leo:Ich kann es kaum glauben.Wir hätten sie retten müssen. Splinter:Wir begeben uns bald auf der Suche nach ihnen.Los gehen wir Nach Hause Inzwischen bei Tokka und Slash Tokka:Shredder ist ab Heute unser Feind. Slash:Sobald ich mich erinnern kann hat er uns auch mutiert? Tokka:Nein es war dieser mutierte Tiger. Slash:Nunja.Wir machen erstmal für ein Jahr Pause,Trainieren und suchen Raph. Tokka:Braucht er und die anderen nicht schon eher Hilfe? Slash:Du hast recht.Aber sie schaffen es schon. Inzwischen in Shredders Versteck Shredder:Hahaha.Tiger Claw.Ich habe es endlich nun geschafft. Tiger Claw:Wie geht es nun weiter? Shredder:Wir werden nun Karai suchen und uns an Splinter rächen. Tiger Claw:Das habt ihr vor?Aber wir gewinnen nie gegen sie. Shredder:Genau deshalb hab ich einen Kopfgeld-Jäger angeheuert.Und noch eine Armee erstellt Die Armee und der Kopfgeld-Jäger komm nun hinein. Shredder:Darf ich vorstellen?Eine Armee die sich schrumpfen kann und Ninja Waffen haben der Name de Gruppe ist.Ant-Ninja Clan und der Kopfgeld-Jäger heißt.Du hörst richtig ich bin zu einer Weit weit entfernten Galaxie gereist um ihn zu holen.Boba Fett! Boba:Steht's zu diensten. Die Armee schaut sich überall um und Tiger Claw schaut sich die Armee und den Kopfgeld-Jäger an. Shredder:Ahahahahahahaha. ENDE